Naruto: son of the one-winged Angel challenge
by draxon
Summary: that is something that you don't really see it anyday


**A challenge that would be interesting for one you**

 **i got this idea from a dream last night.**

 **What if is that Naruto was not the son of Minato, but what if is he the son of Sephiroth.**

 **When Sephiroth appear in the world of Naruto, after build a teleportion device for him to teleport anywhere in his world but his device malfunction during for the first test, that open a strange portal to Naruto.**

 **On the fated night, where Kushina got kidnapped by Kumo's ninja, instead of Minato saving : is was Sephiroth that saving Kushina, but why the one-winged angel saving a young girl when he is a bad guy in his world you may ask? Because even if he is a bad guy : he don't kidnap children.**

 **So after Sephiroth save Kushina from her kidnappers : he decide to take her back to her village, on the way back home, Kushina asked how Sephiroth such a long sword? He respond with '' years of pratice and when you have a goal in mind''. With that say, Kushina talk about her dream of being the next hokage, Sephiroth think that the Hokage is some sort leader, he insult her by saying '' how a weak girl like you can be leader, you should forget this dream of yours'' that when Kushina gets mad and yelling at Sephiroth that she will become hokage and got everyone's respect, when she yelling that : Sephiroth see the fire of determination burns brightly in her eyes that surprised him, when he seeing that he decide to help her with her goal and he going to train her to do so.**

 **After some years later , Kushina became the Hokage and her and Sephiroth got Married after they telling each other feeling, but on the Night of october 10th, After the sealing of the Kyubi inside of their son Naruto :they got betrayed by Minato, who wanted Kushina for himself after Sephiroth stole her from him.**

 **Kushina was too weak after the giving birth to Naruto and after the sealling of the Kyubi, can't do anything to help Sephiroth : who was tired after his fight agaisnt the Kyubi. Sephiroth got defeated by Minato and when Minato going to do the killing blow : the device that got Sephiroth into this world decide to work again after some years of being inactive : get Sephiroth back in his home world leaving his wife and his son as the mercy of Minato, agaisnt his will.**

 **Minato decide to use this advantage to place some seals on Kushina, one is to altered the Memory of Kushina to make her think that she was married to Minato and that they deeply in love with each and the Kyubi was released by Sephiroth and not some Masked guy. And the other seal is a slavery seal to make Kushina his slave and do anything he ask and another seal : this one is a death seal, in someway if anyone try to get the seals undone : they only going to kill Kushina.**

 **We that done he send Naruto to a orphanage and changing is last name ( because Minato don't want this monster to have the family name of his 'beloved wife') to Taoreta ( which mean 'the Fallen' in japaness and i wanted write the son of the Fallen but it was to long to write in Japaness that why i chose the Fallen) and he tell to everyone in the village (after he got the title of Hokage from Kushina after using the slavery seal) that Naruto is the Kyubi and that Sephiroth is a traitor.**

 **After seven years later some things have happened : Kushina give birth to twin one year after the Kyubi accident, Naruto live on the street and everyone hates him, even Kushina because of the Memory and Slavery seals, but one day when Kushina see a mob beating Naruto to a bloody pulp and when some ninja throw Kunai at him, Something happened : out of nowhere, a wing growned from Naruto's back to protect him form the Kunai. After that Naruto fainted because of bloodloss and the wing going back to where it come from : inside of Naruto's back.**

 **And from Memory, Kushina know that : the Kyubi don't have wing. So she decide to stop the baeting and take Naruto to the hopital, and she decide to wait for Naruto to wake up, and when Naruto wake up they got a friendly conversation, Kushina see that : Naruto is a wonderful young child who wanted to be loved and not a demon, she decide to go see Minato to have answer and maybe to adopte Naruto, oh she got answer that for sure but Minato only tell her half the truth about Naruto : that he (Naruto) is the son of Sephiroth and not hers. And Kushina find it how is wrong to treat a child like that, because of something that he father do, that made her will to adopte Naruto more stronger, But Minato use his trump card : the Slavery seal to make Kushina hate Naruto, and to make sure of that he decice to strengthen the Slavery seal to make sure that Kushina don't disobeying him ever again.**

 **The next day, Kushina go to see Naruto, only bitch slapped him in the face, and tell him that he was a evil child of trator trying to manipulated her to think that he was a innocent child, and with that say left.**

 **Naruto feel so more betrayed and hurt because that, and on that day : Naruto decide that he will not trust anyone else but himself.**

 **Meanwhile in Sephiroth's world, with Sephiroth, after when he comeback from the world of the Naruto, he notices that he was in the world of Naruto for many years : but only one week have passed in his world, and Sephiroth know that his Wife and child was in danger, he decide to make a army and upgrading the teleportion device to get back his Wife and child, but nothing go as planning because of the rebeillon : he got defeated by Cloud Strife, but after he got defeated by Cloud in events of FFVII Advent Children, he tell Cloud about his wife and child and make him promise to save his wife and child, with that say Sephiroth go back to the world of death.**

 **One week later in the world of Naruto and only one day in Sephiroth's world**

 **Cloud going to keep his promise and with his Friends and the new teleportion device, they go to the world of Naruto, to go saving the wife and the child of Sephiroth, but when Cloud and his arrived in the world of the only problem what the wife and the child looks like they only got the name of the child :Naruto and nothing more (Sephiroth didn't have the time to give more details). So they go looking for Naruto, and when they found him in the forest of death : they arrive to see Naruto trying to cut his wing off because of everyone badmouthing his father and why everyone treat him like a demon. But before he cut his wing : Cloud stop before doing that, and Cloud know that he found Naruto because of his wing. Cloud ask Naruto : about why he try to cut his wing off and Naruto tell him everything and when Naruto end his story, Cloud decide to tell him : who he (Cloud) and his friends was and what they wanted to do with Naruto.**

 **They try to get Naruto back to his father's world, but Naruto don't want to leave knowing that his mother is somewhere in his world. And when Seeing that:Cloud decide to train naruto with his friends, that way Naruto would be strong enough to defends himself.**

 **And One day after of Hard training : Tifa (Cloud's girlfriend) take a stroll in the village to go relaxing in the hot spring, but on the way there she found a mob beating a exhaulted Naruto after his training and Kushina was in the mob too, so Tifa got mad and go and beat some people to a bloody pulp but the only she can't beat was Kushina after exchanging some blows Tifa ask Kushina why they beating a young child, Kushina respond : '' because he the child of a trator that why'' and Tifa reply with '' oh yeah and what if he is your child instead huh ( some villagers southing in outrage that they Yondaime (Kushina) would never cheat on they beloved Godaime (Minato) because i didn't see any adult with that kind red hair.'' and that stop Kushina in her steps and Tifa use this chance to run aways with Naruto in her arms, the mob go after them to get back they punching bag. But Kushina stay where she was and trying to process what just happened, and she start to doubting about herself.**

 **With some blood of Naruto, that she got on herself during the beating of Naruto. Kushina go to the hopital to have a blood test to have some answer and when the doctor give the result : Kushina was shocked to the core when she see that Naruto was her son! and Kushina try to understand how is this possible, she don't know how or when she give birth to Naruto and the doctor ask if she was okay and who blood it is. And Kushina tell him (or her, that depends which sexe you want the doctor to be) that she was okay and the blood was from a friend.**

 **Kushina know that something is not right, so she go to somewhere to look what was wrong and when she the seals on her body, she know would has placed them there : Minato. And the only Mistake that Minato do is that : he put some seals on a Uzumaki and that is grave mistake, because the Uzumakis are Masters of the arts of seals, so not waiting a minute any longer, Kushina undone the seals without killing herself. And with that done she remember her real past, her real love, her son and what happened on that day, where she got the seals, she was so mad and disgusted at Minato:the man who stole her everything. And then she feel sadness and regrets for what she did to Naruto. She feel that she don't have the right to call herself a she will try to get her son back and his forgiveness for what she has done no matter what.**

 **But for now she will act like nothing have happened and try to find a plan to what to do with minato and her two others 'Children' and how to get her son back.**

 **So that about it Guys**

 **hope that one of you would take this challenge**

 **and here something must be added in the story :**

 **Aerith is alive (and that is not negociable)**

 **the wing of Naruto must be Red or Black**

 **and Naruto must have Sephiroth's Sword ( and if you have Played DFF NT : you can chose one of the others swords of Sephiroth)**

 **as for the Pairing;**

 **Naruto x Aerit( or if you want to make a harem add those four girl:Aerith, Yuffie, Mei Terumi and Kushina in the harem if you want to add more is your choice)**

 **Cloud x Tifa**

 **thanks for reading and i hope again that someone going to take this challenge**


End file.
